Into the Multiverse RWBY Version
by ImmortalChild2.0
Summary: After being sucked into a Mysterious Portal [Y/N] finds themselves stuck on Remnant, a world that is full of the most strangest things like the Dark Creatures called Grimm whose sole purpose is to destroy Humanity and the Huntsmen's and Huntresses who fight the fight that other will not, to protect the innocent and deliver Justice to the Evil. This is the Story of [Y/N] Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Into the Multiverse

Once Upon a Time in a Writers Office/Bedroom, there was a person called [Y/N],

[Y/N] was a noob when it came to writing FanFics, [Y/N] had [H/C] hair and [E/C] eyes. You were dreaming on the many stories they could write about when suddenly a Portal opens up right in front of them.

"Holy Shit" [Y/N] yells as they are sucked in to the void of unknown. [Y/N] tries desperately to grab onto their surroundings but ultimately failing, suddenly [Y/N] vision goes black.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Dum Dum Daaaaaaah!

This is the Beginning of a series of FanFictions where the Reader gets sucked into a magical portal and gets transported to different universes throughout the Multiverse. These stories will involve popular Movies/TV/Anime and Manga Universes like Naruto, Star Wars, Harry Potter, RWBY, My Hero Academia and what not. All those that have been mentioned are owned by their respective companies and peoples! (I do not own and of them) (Ratings may change depending of the way I will be going with my stories e.g. Yaoi)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Ruby Rose

The first thing [Y/N] noticed when they woke up was that they were in a forest, not just any forest, [Y/N] woke up in the Emerald Forest. But they weren't worried about where they were at that point in time, they were worried about the wolf like creature with bones protruding out of its body that had emerged for the bushes ahead of them. This wolf creature that had appeared so suddenly was growling at [Y/N] but they were too terrified to move. "Why can't I run" thought [Y/N] as the wolf moved within striking distance. The wolf lifted its huge bony claws and then suddenly brought them down on [Y/N]. Seconds from death [Y/N] wondered if they hadn't been so afraid they could have gotten away. [Y/N] closed their eyes awaiting their imminent demise at this terrifying creature…...

*Slash*

[Y/N] waited and waited but didn't feel any forms of pain at all, slowly they opened their eyes and standing in front of them was not a monstrous beast but a girl who looked like she was right out of a Fairy Tale. This girl that had suddenly appeared would have looked menacing with the large scythe that she was carrying if it had not been for the fact that she looked so damn cute. Cute was the very same thing [Y/N] blurted out accidentally because they were too caught up in the moment. Both were suddenly looking very embarrassed. A couple seconds pass before [Y/N] decides that now to is the time to introduce themselves to their rescuer.

"Hello, my name is [Y/N], thank you for saving me from that thing" they said.

"Your welcome, it's nice to meet you [Y/N], my name is Ruby, Ruby Rose" said the girl.

 **Author's Note:**

[Y/N] has just met the FABULOUS Ruby Rose what will happen next...!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The Girl in White

Seconds after the girl had introduced herself as Ruby another girl suddenly popped out the bush huffing and complaining that she didn't deserve to be treated like a commoner. This girl looked beautiful and elegant, she was wearing white dress with a fancy rapier strapped to her waist and she had a scar on her left eye. "Oh, hey Weiss!" Ruby said. "Don't go ahead, your semblance makes it hard for to keep up with you" she cried. She then noticed you standing next to Ruby "Ruby you can't have another partner, I'm sure it's against the rules to ha-

"What's a semblance?" you ask feeling very confused.

"It's an ability that comes from Aura that Hunters and Huntresses have…. wait…What!" yells the girl in white, who you figured to be Weiss.

Ruby looks at you confused and says, "Don't you know what a Semblance is?"

"I was in my Bedro- I mean Office when this portal opened and sucked me into it, then I woke up here to see a wolf creature, thing nearly killed me then Ruby appeared and killed it. I am really confused can you help me" you cry.

"I think we should take him with us, [Y/N] could be attacked again." says Ruby. "Fine! He can come with us, but if they get hurt it is because of you, come on we still need to get to the temple" says Weiss.

So, the three of you set off towards the Temple, on the way they explain to you what Hunters and Huntresses do. They also give the basics of what aura is, as they were very surprised when you said that you didn't know what aura was, well Ruby was surprised, as Weiss had figured that since you didn't know what a Semblance was then you probably didn't have Aura. Though what really shocked you was when they were explaining to basics was that as you realized you were no longer on Earth but instead on this Remnant place.

You think to yourself, "Remnant is so similar to Earth, except for the Grimm, the Hunters and Huntresses, the crazy giant weapons such as a Ruby's Scythe that transforms into a gu-"

"Alright STOP!" Weiss yells suddenly, breaking you out of your thoughts.

"This is taking too long, we need to find a way to get to the Temple quicker, [Y/N] is just slowing us down even more!"

"Ouch!" you think.

"I have an idea" Ruby says pointing upwards the sky, while pulling out her scythe.

"No Way!" exclaims Weiss as she is frantically looking between Ruby and whatever was in the sky.

You look up to try and see what they are looking at and your eyes widen as you see the silhouette of a giant bird come closer and closer.

You say the first thing that pops into your head "Holy Shit!"

To Be Continued…...

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As I am a beginner when it comes to writing FanFiction the first 2 chapters were quite short, hopefully these next chapters will be longer. The stories that I will be making will be like this one but instead of the Reader waking up in the world of RWBY they will be waking up in Naruto, Star Wars, Harry Potter, Marvel/DC and all other things I can think of.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Falling with Style

* * *

"JUMP!"

Ruby yelled as she jumped of the giant bird creature. You watched her fall to the ground worried that she would hurt herself from the height, that is until you saw her collide with another boy who seemed to be sent flying by another thing entirely.

Now it was only you and Weiss on the bird creature. You looked down and saw a group of people standing below the circling bird. Then a white blur went past you and you saw Weiss falling, you gasped in horror that is until the boy who caught/crashed into Ruby into a tree jump out of the same tree and caught Weiss.

"Wow, that guy must be really athletic" you said out aloud to the only other being that was up there with you, which was the bird.

The bird didn't really seem to care when it suddenly barrel rolled and you slipped and fell.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" you scream.

WHUMP!

Your eyes are still closed, but you know landed and surprisingly you had landed on something soft. You slowly open your eyes and come face to face with a girl with amazing golden hair. Your straddling each other and then she smiles at you.

"At least ask me out to dinner first" the girl says which causes you blush as struggle to stand up.

"Sorry" you say.

"Don't worry it's not everyday it's raining men" she says with a grin on her face.

"The names Yang!" the girl says introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm [Y/N]" you say to her.

Ruby, Weiss and a bunch of other people arrive even a girl who is being chased by a Giant Scorpion, and Yang yells "Great, the gang's all here. Now we can all die together!"

It became a blur after that, Ruby had charged the creatures, but her cloak had got caught by the giant bird feathers and she was about to be skewered by the scorpion's tail until Weiss used ice to protect Ruby. The group ended up splitting up into two groups, Ruby, Weiss, the girl with ribbons and Yang in one group were fighting the bird and the Blond guy, Spear girl, Crazy ginger hammer girl and the Ninja in the other group were fighting the scorpion. You on the other hand were just watching in amazement as they all used the weapons and talents to fight the Grimm.

As you were watching the fighting going on you heard growling behind you and you slowly turn around to come face to face with another Grimm wolf. But unlike the first Grimm you saw when you arrived that attacked you this one didn't attack you. This Grimm just stood its ground staring at you and as you stared into its eyes they flashed, and you saw only for a second you thought you saw a Woman in the eye looking back at you.

The ground suddenly rumbled as there was a screech of pain that was put to any abrupt halt and you turn around just in time to see Ruby use her Scythe to decapitate the Bird on the cliffside. Sudden fear enveloped you as you realised you were an idiot for turning you back on a dangerous creature and you whipped your head back around only to find the Grimm gone. You quickly run of to re-join the rest of the group just in case the Grimm comes back. The group decided to go back to Beacon which is the place where they teach Hunters and Huntresses to fight Grimm. On the way you noticed that Ruby was limping slightly, and you pointed this out to her. She looked at her ankle and saw it was bleeding, apparently because of the fight with the Grimm her Aura was getting low and it was unable to heal the cut. Ruby swayed in dizziness as she tried to form words, then she collapsed. Yang quickly caught her and laid her down on the ground, meanwhile you ripped a piece of your shirt off to use it as a bandage to stop the blood flow, but as your hands touched her leg something strange happened. Your hands were glowing a golden light and as you moved you hand away from her leg, Ruby's cut was gone.

"But how you don't have Aura!" whispers Weiss.

"Jesus?" you say shrugging your shoulders confused.

"Who?" they all say

"He's this guy wh- Never mind!" You say.

The group continues the journey to Beacon, you find out who the other people are in the group, there's Jaune the guy you caught both Ruby and Weiss, Pyrrha the spear girl, Nora the girl with the hammer and the Ninja aka Ren as well as the ribbon girl who is called Blake. Nora and Ren seemed to be a thing, but she kept denying it as she said they were "together but not together-together". Yang kept saying some bad puns which caused everyone to groan except you, which Yang took as a compliment. Eventually you and the group arrive at the most majestic and modern Hogwarts in existence. You are led towards what seems to be an Auditorium where a man with a walking stick and a mug of what seems to be coffee and blonde woman with a riding crop are calling out teams. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang become a team called RWBY with Ruby being the leader, while Jaune become the leader of his team with Pyrrha, Nora and Ren called JNPR (Juniper).

The man who was naming the teams introduced himself to you as Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon and his colleague the blonde woman with the riding crop was his Deputy Headmistress Glynda Goodwitch.

Even though you didn't really have combat experience the Headmaster told you that you could stay at Beacon till he could find what to do with you.

"I saw the footage of when you used you power to heal Miss Rose, perhaps who would be interested in a position as the medic in the infirmary, as my students always seems to get a bit rouged up from injuries during combat class and in the field." Professor Ozpin says.

You feel happy and you say yes to Professor Ozpin's idea. You run of to tell Team RWBY and Team JNPR the good news of your new position unaware that far away in a barren wasteland full of Grimm, a mysterious woman with red evil eyes smiled.

* * *

 **(Cliff-hanger, what will happen next. By the way I have not been updating because of Exams and such but now that it is the Christmas Holidays I got plenty of time to write, I'm also realising that the Reader has to be between 17-20 years old and as they don't have combat experience/Aura fighting would be hard if not impossible. Hopefully this is story eventually catches up to where the show is at now. I am also learning when it comes to writing with more words. Plus, the whole Reader has no Aura but has a mysterious Healing Power in my opinion is better as it would make more sense that a civilian being at the school full of kids with powers. Side Note: Now that I have introduced Yang I have been looking a Puns)**


End file.
